Conventionally, a cultivation system has been suggested, wherein the cultivation system can manage each plant in details by managing data such as the type of a plant, the type of an agrichemical, the application amount of the agrichemical, the type of a fertilizer, the application amount of the fertilizer, the water supply quantity, the date of planting, the expected date of harvest, and the like (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-133645).
Regarding farm work, a technique for generating a work log by obtaining a location and time information of a GPS receiver and deducing work items that should be performed by a worker from multiple work candidates that can be performed by the worker (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-124538) and a technique capable of managing the history of farm works by automatically collecting information about farm works performed on farm products (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-92595) are disclosed.
Further, a technique for preparing questions for the user and using the answers in reply to the questions to perform predictive diagnosis using artificial intelligence is disclosed as an apparatus for diagnosing pests (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-30657).
However, in the cultivation system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-133645, an operating machine is configured to manage information about carrying out works, and it is necessary to arrange a data carrier in proximity to a plant, and there is a problem in that the cultivation system cannot provide information about the work carried out by each worker.
Further, a farm work recording automation system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-124538 refines work items, such as a date, weather conditions, a time period, and the like, through rule-based deduction, and therefore, the work items may be identified from a broad perspective, but there is a problem in that the result obtained through the deduction does not necessarily reflect a correct work place, a working start time, a working end time.
A farm work history management apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-92595 has such a configuration that one piece of work information is managed with one identifier memorized in an IC tag, and therefore, there is a problem in that it is necessary to use multiple IC tags if multiple pieces of information such as a work place, a working start time, a working end time, and the like are to be obtained, and the management of the IC tags becomes very cumbersome if there are wide range of cultivated farm products and the breed varieties and there are many work locations and workers.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H06-30657 has a problem in that the user himself has to input the answer in reply to the presented question, and the predictive diagnosis is performed using artificial intelligence, and therefore, a highly accurate diagnosis result is not necessarily obtained. Furthermore, the degree of spread of the pests cannot be calculated, and therefore, the degree of urgency such as extermination measures cannot be estimated.